Between Waves and Light
by Timoteo Montenegro The Third
Summary: Syrena/Philip. Many mermaids have fallen for many sailors over the years. If you come and sit quiet enough by the shore, maybe one will tell you of this most special case.


A/N: I have read a few fics, and talked with friends, who have stated they don't think Syrena would just give up herself and come upon land, even for Philip, like Ariel did in the Little Mermaid. While I agree with that, I find most on both ends find nothing wrong with Philip joining her below the waves.

While I guess I can see that, his gaining of immortal life with it is something I would argue could equate to Syrena's sacrifice if she gave up herself. Everything about his firm stance for both Syrena's sake as well as on other issues is where I base it on.

So all that pondering leads to this :)

**Between Waves and Light**

After almost being tricked into capture by a crew of lowly pirates, you would think my sisters and I would leave White Cap Bay for at least a bit, but though our pride suffered, it did not suffer far enough for such inconvenience as that, and as things calmed down we resumed our daily activities of ensuring all about the many underground tunnels of the bay was set and in order, and kept an eye out for any other ships passing too close that we might let off boredom upon.

I was probably the first that noticed the one of us who gained the name Syrena was missing, no doubt captured.

She did always have a hard trial trying to explain to us why at times she would save what she called a "worthy" sailor from our grasps and swam him to where his fellows might get him. Yet, though we hold a woman's doubled capacity for grudges, we don't normally turn it upon each other, so we would shrug our shoulders and move on.

Still, she didn't make quick use of her skills and we doubted how she fared if captured by the pirates.

Then, one day, she appeared again, swimming forward with a smile as she saw my no doubt bewildered expression.

"We gave you up for lost" I told her.

She gave a laugh and went into a sort of an explanation, though I could tell she only told me what she wanted to share of the whole thing. Still, I caught onto much.

"So you've fallen for a sailor, why am I not surprised" I shook my head, "well, why did you not bring him along if you fancy him this much? After all, once you saw to his immortal life as we do with sailors who take more than a passing fancy, we could do him no harm even if we wanted".

"He...doesn't wish it" Syrena went on, and I could tell from her hesitating that she feared I wouldn't understand, so I took up the challenge to make myself understand and prove her wrong on that point.

"Oh, doesn't fancy you that far, huh?" I challenged.

Syrena took my challenge up as well, "Only so far as I do him, which is deep indeed, but, after all, we don't give up ourselves and go upon land for eternity just because we may fall for a sailor".

"True, but many have been convinced to come below to us, luring aside, through an honest wish" I told her back.

"Yes, but they gain centuries of immortal life with it" Syrena went on.

"Do not all wish such?" I laughed at her implying some sailor would find problem with that fact alone, "Does not the hunting and harvesting of our sisters before and your capture even prove how bent these mortals be on immortal life?".

Syrena gave a laugh again, "Yes, and I thought it would never be different, but Philip has shown me, they do truly seek in vain, for he has an immortal life, as he says, a Golden Gate of Paradise he calls it, and I will take it from him no more than he would take the sea from me".

I must confess, this made me look interested. With another laugh Syrena went on, "I knew if any of the others would even try to understand this point, you would". She swam nearer and I leaned in as all females do when confiding a secret of the greatest curiosity and wonder.

"Make no mistake, I had many questions on this point for Philip. The humans I mentioned who came and destroyed the Fountain, did act in haste, he said, and such like that is not needed; if others wish to pursue the Fountain's road to immortal life and gain the sort we offer, it should be left to them, but he has full confidence in his way and not needing other help to it, even mine".

I actually saw a blush come to her cheeks as she thought back on cherished words, "My aid in renewing this faith of his was all that was required, he said".

I confess though, to learn this "Fountain of Youth" destroyed, a thrill of relief went through me, for maybe now sailors will leave us be and we can continue hunting them only, as nature designed.

I felt I must curb Syrena's childish naiveté on one point though.

"I have encountered this type of sailor" I said, sighing, "there is no place for us among them".

"Among his buildings, no, but I don't need his buildings" Syrena went on with all the stubbornness of our kind while her smile stayed in place.

Fine, if she was so sure in this path she chose.

"So if not underwater, where did you leave him then?".

"An island just a bit that way, far away that he may put the pirates and all their chaos behind him, and that is as far into directions as I will give" Syrena answered.

I laughed, "You needn't fear theft from me, he sounds odd and you may have him; but to meet such a differing human would be a chance I would take".

Syrena considered, "Alright, but as I said, he is not tethered to this life. I see one shirt grab or yank down and I shall make you regret it!".

I laughed at her idea that she could best me, but luckily for her I did truly not wish this sailor of hers any harm...at the moment.

Though Syrena herself did the introducing, I noted this faithful sailor of her's hesitancy in not getting quite too close to me. A wise move, as he no doubt saw in my eyes what Syrena lacked and he had seen when last he saw the rest of us.

His attempts at hiding his discomfort and being cordial were quite amusing though as he botched both.

To watch him and Syrena talk though, I soon enough saw and wondered at what she had spoken of. It was there in the easy manner so quickly adopted.

They were content to meet as water and horizon do on far ocean. Unable to cross into the domain of one of the other fully, but close enough it mattered not.

After the introduction, as it were, to this odd human, I left Syrena to herself on the trips, only asking a few questions when she returned, and still amazed by how much regret I didn't see, just a wistfulness.

When the day her Philip had chosen for himself, and I knew had been coming for a while finally did, not as long after that as you may have suspected, when a raid was launched upon the small fishing village, I went to her.

They were the only tears of sorrow I ever saw her let forth, as she laid him by in a sea side grave of her making, yet she also looked oddly content in knowing that what he clung do had not proven false hope for him and he was fine and as he wished.

"He's mortally wounded in body only" she told me, and I just watched silent as she gazed up at the expanse of clouds above the ocean. A hope and understanding shone in her eyes. One I didn't have to ask after and she didn't have to explain to be understood.

It is said that because mermaids lack a soul we become mere sea foam drifting about the ocean. Yet, I knew, as Syrena knew, that when her own time came, she would not be mere foam as the rest of us. Because her sailor had affirmed her own faith in herself and her differing nature than the rest of us, Syrena would become vapor amongst the clouds, the only true way water and sky ever met without a single thing lost on either side.

For even the horizon I made mention of earlier is just an illusion, as all sailors and sea creatures will tell you.

It was a grand reach, but not one I could take up with her. I enjoy my darker ways of our sisters a bit too much. I am sea foam in it's purest sense.

Much as all we mermaids enjoy singing, we often use it in consolation of each other, and I now struck up again those all but cursed verses to help the both of us.

_Come all you pretty fair maids, wh'ever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the raging sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

_And firmly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me but my jolly sailor bold._

And now, my "worthy" sea-farer, you have received a gift few mortals do of my tarrying to tell this tale and sing you a few catches of song without taking the price all before you have payed of their life, quite the charity from sea-foam.

Consider yourself lucky and tell none you saw me as I take my leave...or perhaps that last condition shall be changed if next you venture to these waters and we meet.


End file.
